


Darren's new life

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Darren is struggling to come to terms with being a half-vampire. So Mr Crepsley has decided that Darren is to live at the Cirque's winter campground's til further notice.





	Darren's new life

-Darren was currently sitting inside a tent with his new roommate. Though he had already met some of the people here at the Cirque, he wasn't happy about staying here. But he didn't have much of a choice. Mr Crepsley told him that until he realized that it was for his own good, he wasn't gonna be around for him anymore. That mean't Darren had to do chores and fend for himself mostly in the campground's.-

~~Darren: I don't see what the huge problem is!~~

~~Larten: You don't realize that until you feed or realize what you are, that your a danger to yourself and those around you in public areas. So you must remain here at camp while i go take care of things on my own. And don't even THINK about getting any ideas about sneaking off as Mr Tall and the other's will reach me immediately if you do. I will find you and when i do find you, bring you back to camp and you will be punished accordingly.~~

~~Darren: Ooh i'm so scared...whatever Larten...I'll see you around...~~

-Darren turns to walk away but is grabbed up and is tossed into the nearest field as he groans from the impact. He sits up and sees a pissed off Mr Crepsley walking toward's him. "oh fuck" he thinks "now i'm in trouble"-


End file.
